How He Really Died
by Dark-Magic-Shine
Summary: This is how Sirius Black really died. Bellatrix didnt kill him. Then who did? read and found out please review -One Shot- its fuuny


Ok Ok this is how Sirius Black really died. I really don't like how he died (J. K your still my fav.) Any way I'm going to tell you now.

How He Really Died

Sirius was in the living room sitting with nothing to do. Nothing at all. He was told to stay inside and never ever never go outside.

"I hate being inside I feel like im in a cage." Sirius said taking a deep sigh.

"You know you can't go outside Dumbledore said no." Remus said as he passed the room.

Sirius could hear Remus go up stairs. "He said Sirius could not go outside he never said snuffles couldn't." Sirius said smiling to him self.

He ran to the door and opened it. Then he closed it and turned into snuffles/

He ran off the porch and started running around the yard barking and jumping att over the place. The grass was very tall because no one live in the Head Quarters now ( ok only the members of the order.).

Sirius was having fun when he heard a noise in the grass. He turned and looked in every way. He didn't see any thing but grass and bugs flying here and there. ' what was that noise?' he though to himself.

Snuffles just went on playing for getting about it just having fun outside.

Inside The House

Remus went up the stairs after telling Sirius "no" about going outside. He feed Buckbeak and went to the bathroom. He was now washing his hand.

He went down stairs and into the living room looking for Sirius, but he was not there. So he started looking in each room. ( the house is very, very big).

Outside With Sirius

Sirius had heard the sound a few times but thought it was something else. Boy was he wrong. The noise was a person. Not any person but a bounty hunter.

She was hired by Buffy the vampire slayer. You see Sirius and Buffy dated ounce but Sirius broke up with her after a week. Sirius was cheating on her with Willow (Buffy' s best friend).

So Buffy got someone to kill him.

Sirius jumped into the air and the bounty hunter hit him with a small little dart full of poison. Sirius fell to the ground.

The bounty hunter went up to him.

In The House

"I can't find him any where." Remus said looking in the kitchen and the last room left. "He went outside. I should have not let him out of my sight."

Remus went to the door and opened it.

Outside With Both Of Them

"Sir- Snuffles come here Snuffles." Remus yelled

The bounty hunter had her knife out and was about to cut Sirius's throat. When she heard Remus call "Snuffles it's time to come in. Snuffles your making me mad you better come in now.".

She looked at Snuffles and the to Remus. "I thought you were Sirius." She said looking at the poisoned dog in her hand.

"SNUFFLES COME HERE NOW!!!!" Remus yelled at the top of his voice

The bounty hunter let go of Snuffles head and was gone in a blink of an eye.

Remus went to look for Snuffles now. If he didn't want to come to him he'll find him.

Remus looked for ten minutes until he found him. It looked liked he was sleeping. Remus bent down and pushed him. Sirius opened his eyes and stood up. He cooked his head and looked at him saying "What are you talking about?"

"Come on lets get inside."Remus said.

Inside The House

"What the bloody heck were you outside for?' Remus yelled

"I was running in the grass."

"Um.... no you were sleeping."

"No I was playing."

"Sleeping!"

"Playing!"

"Sleeping!"

"Playing."

The door opened and Snape walked in. "Potter' s in trouble!!" he said out of breath. Dumbledore walked in after him. All of the other members who were going were ready to leave, wands and every thing.

"I'm coming." Sirius said pulling out his wand.

"I don't think thats a good ideal." Dumbledore said looking him in the eyes.

"I- I- I'll be fine. I'm Harry' s godfather." Sirius said putting his hand to his head. He was felling a little dizzy.

"Your not going." Remus said

"Yes I am."

"No your not."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES! I'M HARRY'S GODFATHER AND I WOULD DIE FOR HIM I AM GOING NO MATTER WHAT. EVEN IF YOU HEX ME AND GIVE ME 10 MORE TOES, A SLUGS HEAD, AND MAKE ME NAKED. Which I'm sure you don't mind Tonks." Sirius yelled and said moving his eye brows up and down

"Fine you can go." Dumbledore said looking at him.

Some Time Later

Sirius fell though the veil after he has hit with a red light by his consigned.

Every one thought that She had killed him but they were so wrong.

Sirius would never let her kill him. But poison is a different thing.

The End

There you go that is how Sirius black really died. He would never ever never let someone in his no good family kill him.

Sirius was a loving and a good godfather.

But is Sirius really dead? Well he come back and if so is this really The End...?

Ok thats it for now


End file.
